


A Vision in Violet

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward!Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Lust at First Sight., Nipple Play, Obvlivious!Matthew, Protected Sex, Sexual Position (69), TW: Drugs (Mentions of Smoking Weed), Use of Fuzzy Handcuffs, Vaginal Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Matthew broke character while ogling a very attractive Reader as she simply walked by dressed in purple. After the crew calls it a night, Matthew invites Reader to his trailer, hoping to ask her out. He changes his tactics once he realizes she likes him, too.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader
Kudos: 23





	A Vision in Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kricket29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kricket29/gifts).



> I would like to preface this by saying THIS WORK IS ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. Yes, I did rummage through IMDB and used real names of those from the wardrobe department and whatnot, but I assure you, this is all from inside my own head.   
> I was going to write a completely different MGG fic, but the inspiration never came to me, so you get this lovely gem instead. Enjoy!

\-------♥--------

"The body seems posed," Matthew said, portraying his famous character, Dr. Spencer Reid, on the set of Criminal Minds. On cue, he shot his eyebrows up near his hairline, looking at photo stills of the crime scene. "Left arm raised ..." He scrunched his eyebrows together this time, "Oh, that's a first. I see your concern." 

"What?" Kirstin Vangsness, as her bubbly character, Tech Goddess Penelope Garcia, asked, looking over at 'Spencer.' 

"A photo wasn't all he took," Joe Mantegna spoke as his suave character, David Rossi. 

"Reid, what?" 'Garcia' asked, again, pleading with 'Spencer' to give her an answer. 

"Her lips have been removed," 'Spencer' answered, as he took a bite out of a blueberry muffin that's been sitting at the center of the round table for anyone who hadn't eaten breakfast, yet that morning. 

"Oh, my god," 'Garcia gasped. 

"Maybe a trophy," 'Rossi' thought out loud. 

"Maybe he ate them," 'Spencer added, finishing his muffin nonchalantly. 

"Okay, now I have that memory burned in my mind for the rest of my life," 'Garcia said in an eerily calm tone. 

"You asked," 'Spencer' countered. 

"The photo he sent to the .... fuck, what are we calling this guy, again?" Joe laughed, breaking character completely. 

"Joe, c'mon! I finally nailed that scene!" Kirstin giggled, giving her co-star a playful slap to the shoulder. Matthew stood up from his chair, shaking his head at Joe. 

"He's just lucky he's one of Anna's favorites," he whisper-shouted over at Kirstin as he moved to grab another muffin off the table. "Also, I, for one am glad these are real, I missed breakfast again today." 

"I heard that, Gube!" a voice from behind the camera shouted. Laughter erupted all around as the cast and crew, moved to start the scene over again for the fifth time. Once the director yelled 'CUT!" and the scene was finished, Anna Foerster, this episodes' director, announced that in just eight hours, they were all due to be present at the Los Angeles Union Station to film a few scenes there in daylight hours. 

"Matthew, sweetie, you sure you're eating, okay?" Kirstin asked, once most of the cast and crew had gone from the set. He turned to his friend, already knowing where this was going. 

"Kirstin, I promise, I'm ... fine." 

"Not very convincing there, Gube," she retorted, her eyes catching a figure walking towards them. "Hey, isn't, um..oh! Marisa! Yeah, isn't she in town visiting you for a few days? Why don't you go spend some time with her? I'll bet that'll cheer you right up!" Kirstin then turned her full attention to her other favorite co-star, Shemar Moore, who was just now joining the two. "Well, if it isn't my delectable chocolate thunder!" she giggled as she stuck out her cheek for Shemar to give a swift peck to. 

"Hey, hey, Gube! C'mon, I know you've been slouching more since things ended with your girl, but, don't you worry, I got a number from our favorite wardrobe gal to hook you up with." Kirstin's face immediately frowned in an unflattering line as she turned back to her tall, lanky friend. 

"MATTHEW! Why didn't you tell me you and Marisa broke up?" Matthew curled in on himself, now feeling even more terrible about the situation he's found himself in. 

"Look, it's late, and we all got sleep to catch up on, I'll see you guys at the station, okay?" Matthew grabbed his small backpack, making sure all his utensils and notepad were stuffed carefully back in, ready to be taken out again in between breaks come morning light. 

When he made it back to his trailer, he let his entire body collapse on the futon couch, not even bothering to turn it flat into a bed, drifting off into a deep sleep for, most-likely, another four-hour nap. 

-

"Aunt Brooke!" Y/N called out, hoping her favorite aunt would be exactly where she said she would be the week before. "I'm here!" Just then, an older woman popped her head out of a rack of clothes, gesturing for the young girl to make her way over. 

"Y/N! There you are, you're late, you know." The woman scolded the girl, holding up a couple of outfits on hangers up to her frame. "We have only about twenty minutes to figure out what you're going to wear before we have to high-tail it to Union Station." 

"Why are we going there?" Y/N asked. All she knew was she was getting to be an extra on the set of one of her favorite shows of all-time. It also wasn't helping her anxiety at all, knowing that her chances of meeting her favorite actor, Matthew Gray Gubler, just grew to an all-time possibility. Granted, Y/N knew that all she'd have to do was politely ask her aunt Brooke to set up a short meeting, convince him to give her an autographed model shot, maybe pose in a half-hug for a picture that she would forever keep on her nightstand. 

Realistically, she knew all too well the blaring odds that someone like the King of Halloween being interested in someone like her? Slim to none. If all she got was a wink, she'd die a happy woman. "Well, there's quite a few scenes that take place there, and one, in particular calls for that good ol' Doctor Reid to get distracted for a second by a woman walking past him." 

Suddenly, Y/N felt an odd, euphoric feeling, like a bloom of butterflies have now taken home to her insides. "I--Aunt Brooke, that's the part I'm playing?!" The elder woman just gave her niece a pointed look. 

"Y/N, I hear you talk nonstop about how cute and hot you think he is." Y/N rolled her eyes at her aunt, her eyes glancing over the array of outfits she's have to pick from. 

"What about this one, Aunt Brooke?" Y/N pulled out a red dress which looked like it belonged in the 1950's. Her aunt took one quick glance and quickly shook here head. 

"Sorry, sweetie, that one actually is for the woman who ends up dead in the scene after yours." All Y/N could mumble out was a soft 'oh,' before placing the dress back on the rack. She browsed over the many colorful pieces, but none struck out and the 'one' she wanted to wear in the presence of her favorite actor. 

"This would be so much easier if I thought about him the same way I see Tom Cruise," she huffed, burying her face in her hands. 

"Oh, honey," her aunt said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look on the bright side, I may have heard through the trusty grapevine that your celebrity crush just so happens to be newly single and he's only 30." Y/N threw her aunt a scornful glare. 

"Aunt Brooke, you know I'm only twenty-something," she mulls over the new piece of information, regardless. "Besides, according to the media, he apparently tends to flip between women his own age and girls who are more than a decade younger than him." 

"Sweetie, you are well within a decade younger than Gubler. I bet, if you ask him nicely, he'll take you to dinner. I once heard he did that for a fan whose relative is one of the key grips." Y/N gave another one of her signature mocking faces, continuing to scour the wardrobe choices, given their limited time before having to hit the road to the filming location. "Hey, Y.N, come here, I think I've found the perfect outfit!" 

Y/N rolled her eyes over to her aunt who was holding a hanger with a sheer black blouse, a purple pleated skirt, sheer black thigh-high tights with straps clearly meant to attach to lingerie. Before she could stop herself, Y/N felt a heavy blush paint her high cheekbones, her eyes glaring down her aunt once again. "Aunt Brooke! What kind of an outfit is that?!" 

"Oh, honey, look, didn't I ever tell you that you don't need to be someone's girlfriend to sleep with them?" Y/N stared up at her aunt, slack jawed. 

"Ha ha, very funny, seriously, what should I wear?" The woman made a pointed face tossing the aforementioned outfit her way. 

"Here, look, I got a jean jacket, and ... Oh! Here's a scarf I believe Spencer wore back in ... season 3, I believe... anyway, oh, also, here are some heels for you, and you'll be wheeling a suitcase with you as you walk past him." 

Y/N simply stared down at the clothes in her hands. She didn't know why, but she had a strong distaste for the color purple. Maybe because it's not a primary color, needing red and blue to make it happen. Either way, she was more embarrassed that her own aunt was practically screaming at her to go down the racks and pick out a lingerie set that had been previously worn by an actress who played a vicarious unsub a while back. 

She grabbed a blace, lacy set off the hanger, stuffing it in her bag, along with the rest of the outfit. Now, on the road to the Union Station, Y/N nervously bit at her lip, totally overthinking a simple part she would soon be playing. "You know, Y/N, I know for a fact that Matthew's favorite color is purple." Y/N's entire head snapped towards her aunt, who was driving the truck they were riding in. 

"You don't know that," she mumbled out, offhandedly. Her aunt simply shrugged her shoulder as she pulled over onto the exit ramp. 

"Why do you think Spencer Reid wears so much purple throughout the past five seasons?" Y/N thought back to the massive amount of hours she'd spent recently binge-watching the show, thanks to her aunt having DVR. A small smile crept over her pursed lips, silently noting that maybe her aunt did know more than she let on, after all. Maybe there were perks in knowing someone who works in the wardrobe department as well. 

"Okay, I'll wear the outfit, but, please don't look sad when I tell you later that Matthew did not, in fact, rail me into next week, just 'cause he got ridiculously turned on by a woman wearing his favorite color of purple." 

"I sure don't have to be the one to tell you that sarcasm will get you nowhere." Y/N shook her head slightly, letting out a breathy laugh. 

"Well, then I guess I'm out of luck, 'cause I believe sarcasm and magic tricks go hand in hand." 

-

The blaring sunlight did nothing to solve the barely-there hangover Matthew was currently trying to cure with his fourth cup of coffee warm in his hands as he thumbed through his lines, waiting for them to call him to set. Being that they were set to film at the Union Station all day, their trailers were driven to the location as well, giving the actors a chance to rest inbetween scenes. 

"Fuck, why did I think drinking at five in the morning was a good idea?" he asked to no one in particular, glazing over the room with his hooded eyes, dropping them back down to the script just as his trailer door opened up. 

"Yo, Gube," his best friend and soon-to-be-ex-costar, Paget Brewster hollered as she stepped up into his trailer. "C'mon, man. It's you, me, and Thomas' turn. Shemar and Kirsten just finished their small scene. We're up, so hop that ass of yours out of that chair." Matthew just shook his head at his best friend, knowing full-well she wouldn't hesitate to yank him by his ear, if need be, all the way to the set. 

"Alright, I'm coming, keep your shirt on." Paget let out a cackling laugh in response. 

"Oh, you wish," she joked, putting an arm around his shoulder as they made their way into the Union Station. "Oh, before I forget, you're coming over this weekend, right? Steve's been talking my ear off about it." Matthew completely forgot. Luckily, he now had an airtight excuse to let Shemar down easy about setting him up this weekend. 

"Shit, I did forget, but I'm glad you brought it up," he explained as they approached their co-star, Thomas Gibson, who played their onscreen boss, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner. "Now, I can honestly tell Shemar I can't go on that stupid blind date, so thank you, Paget. I owe you." Matthew moved to give her a bone-crushing hug, hearing laughter coming from right next to him. 

"Paget! I had money riding on that!" Thomas boasted, failing to contain his explosive fits of giggles. She just gave him a pointed look, satisfied she chose to help her friend out in his favor. "I mean, I know you feel bad about what happened last time, but---"

"What do you mean, 'what happened last time?'" Matthew narrowed his eyes directly at Paget, though keeping Thomas in his peripherals. 

"It was nothing, Gube, I swear, just---Steve had met Marisa a few years ago, and---" Matthew could not believe his ears. 

"Wait, waitwaitwait, are you seriously telling me that Steve, my best friend, Steve, your boyfriend---he was sleeping with her?!" Matthew tried to hide his growing anger, but discovering that his so-called best friends didn't bother informing of something like that, when it involved a woman he'd been with for well over a year, it hurt. 

"I promise you, it was way back when he first met her, okay? Neither one of them ever cheated on us. But, Matthew, it wouldn't hurt for you to, you know, see what else is out there.." Matthew sighed heavily, knowing exactly what Paget was talking about. 

"I know, you know, sometimes I still hope that with time, she'll see it, see what I see, and maybe the two of us could...give it a try, again." Paget patted his shoulder lightly, smirking a little over at Thomas. Before either one of them could continue their conversation, Anna came over to let them know she was ready to start shooting. 

The script for this scene, called for 'Spencer,' 'Hotch,' and 'Emily' to be walking around inside Union Station, discussing how their unsub picked up his victims. Matthew cleared his throat, waiting for the director to call out 'Action!' so he could begin talking. That's when he looked over and noticed her. Suddenly, even while filming a scene, for the life of him, Matthew just couldn't look away. 

-

Y/N felt so incredibly nervous, her palms sweaty as she rand them down her outfit. She was wearing the sheer, see-through black blouse over a black brassiere paired with lace panties that had straps attached to hold up her tights with a violet pleated skirt and a light-wash jean jacket to seal the look. Her palms were sweaty as she awaited for the director to give her the 'okay' waive, prompting her to begin walking while dragging the tiny suitcase on wheels behind her. Even though she'd practiced her 'walk' for the better part of the last hour, Y/N was still just as much a mess, if not worse when she took her spot on the tiny blue-taped X. 

For where she stood, she could vaguely hear the conversation amongst the other cast. As she strained her ear to hear, she realized that the scene had already started. Shit. 

"This building has three exits," Y/N heard Matthew say, as 'Spencer.' "North, south, and west," he said as he pointed in each direction. Y/N took a moment to simply stare at him. Fuck, the man did look hot in purple. "You're here to target a woman, but you don't want to attract attention." And, just like that, Y/N was being given the 'go ahead,' by the director to begin her walk. Taking in a deep breath, she glided across the station, much to her amusement. Y/N was never one who found heels comfortable, but something about knowing that she was walking within Matthew Gray Gubler's eyesight, somehow made her clumsiness null-in-void, rendering her entirely physically capable of walking as if she owned the pervberal catwalk. 

As she came close to where the two men and woman were standing, Y/N took a quick second to glance at the older man, Thomas Gibson, she remembered. She'd never watched an episode of 'Dharma & Greg,' but could understand and appreciate why fans her age would fall at his feet. She just hoped she wouldn't fall face-first at someone else's feet, namely the younger man she was fast approaching. "Well, standing in the middle, gawking at passing women, would certainly attract attention," she heard Gibson say, her eyes not trained on the top of Matthew's head. 

Alright, keep looking at his forehead, and ... you're good, Y/N kept chanting as she maintained her overall presence while walking towards the three actors. She couldn't help but notice that Matthew had his knuckles to his lips, making her wonder if he was the type to bite them. As she finally made it to just about where he was standing, she saw the moment his face changed to a flat-line smile, catching the fact that his eyes shifted away from her for just a second, before whipping back to hers, along with his entire head. 

"What's that?" Y/N heard Matthew stutter out to his co-star and 'boss' while she continued, off-camera, towards her known stopping-mark. Paget chuckled loudly, giving Y/N all the confidence she needed to know she had done a good job. 

"Just like that," Paget went to snap her fingers, "I/Q. of 187 is slashed to 60." If Matthew looked at all embarrassed, Y/N just assumed he was doing it purposely to remain in character with that of 'Dr. Spencer Reid.' As Gibson moves to speak more, Matthew turns to steal a quick glance back in the direction in which Y/N had walked. Lucky for her, he caught her glance before he moved to catch up with the other two. What Y/N didn't notice was the way Matthew's eyes trailed down her figure, landing on her ass, snapping back towards the dark-haired man the moment he must've felt like he'd been caught. 

"Alright! Cut! Let's move on the Scene 4J, please!" 

-

"Hey, Gubler, can I talk with you a sec?" Anna asks her favorite star/director as she catches him heading back towards his trailer. 

"Ye-yeah, sure, Anna, what's up? Was the scene okay?" Matthew, being a director himself, always worried about each scene he was in, as an actor, worrying though more-so as a director. The two stopped at a folding desk, papers scattered all over as Anna set her fifth coffee cup down on top the mess. 

"No, no, Gube, it was great," Anna assured him, moving to give him a small pat on the shoulder. "I was just curious why you opted to break character ... is all." All she had to do was give him a pointed look to know he grasped where she was going. 

"I know, it's just---well, at least Paget was smart in adding that I.Q. bit, which reminds me, I need to go give her props for that!" Before Anna could hollar at him to stop, Matthew was past the door of the station, practically sprinting towards the trailers. 

"He-hey, slow down there, Matthew, where you heading to?" Thomas questioned the young man while on his way to his own trailer. 

"Oh, me? I uhh, I was just going to talk to you and Paget about how you saved my ass back there in that scene." Gibson shot him the same 'Hotch' look he had earlier, though this time, he added a devilish smirk at the corners of his lips. 

"Fuck, man, have I ever told you you're scary whenever you give me your 'Hotch-face' off camera?!" Matthew furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the older man cackle like a hyena, doubling over in trying to catch his breath. 

"Gube!--Gubler, you--- Hey, man, it was obvious the way you let your jaw practically roll down the floor at her feet." Matthew rolled his eyes at Gibson's comment, looking to just bolt to his trailer any second now. 

"Yo, Gube! Hey, wait up!" Shemar called out, catching up to the two other men. "Hey, look, Gube, I still have this chick's digits if you want them." Matthew glanced back over, a little sad and disappointed he didn't even know where to begin to look for the beautiful woman who caught his attention the way she did in their scene together. 

"Yeah, man, uhh, no," he said, waving at his friend, too emerged in finding her to stop again. "I think I found someone else ... actually." With that, Matthew bolted past the set once more, now in the parking lot where all the trailers had been set up. He was so close to giving up all hope when his peripherals caught the distinct violet scarf flying around, and sure enough it was still wrapped around her pretty neck. 

"Hi-hi, I um, I got lost," she whispered, seemingly afraid to converse with him. His heart broke a little at that. "See, my aunt, uhh, Aunt Brooke, she works in the wardrobe department and I was supposed to get a ride back with her, but I can't seem to find where she went." Matthew tried his best not to look to happy about what he just heard. The mysterious woman who captivated him just by walking by is now in front of him, telling him she is lost. 

"Well, um, if you want to, I can take you back to my trailer, and we can try and page her department?" He knew it sounded lame and rather redundant, but all he wanted now was more time with her. Plus, he realized he had yet to learn her name. "Also, um, wha-what's your name?" Matthew carefully place his hand on her shoulder, gently ushering her towards his trailer. 

"Oh, um, it--it's Y/N." He chuckled a little. 

"I guess you are well familiar with my name, huh?" Matthew wouldn't outright admit it, but he sometimes missed the days when his name wasn't 'household' worthy, and when meeting pretty girls didn't involved them already having his name and face memorized to a T. Y/N chuckled softly with him, nodding her head. 

"I do, but I pretty much only know of you because of Criminal Minds, oh, and the chipmunk movies. Those were cute." Matthew's hand slipped of her shoulder, down to her waist. 

"So, you haven't seen 500 days of summer?" Y/N tilted her head up to look at him, her voice a notch more confident than it had been before. 

"No. I saw the trailer. Looked cool, cinematically speaking, but I'm pretty sure I had the plot figured out, already. Not as much fun." With that, she simply shrugged as they reached his trailer. "So, this is where you live when you film?" 

"Yeah, pretty much," Matthew answered, unlocking his door, welcoming Y/N inside while he fumbled for the number to page the wardrobe department. 

"Oh, um, don't bother," Y/N said rather meekly. 

"Oh? Why not?" 

Y/N shied her eyes away from his, a tint of blush coloring her cheeks as she bent her head down even further. "You'll never believe it, really, but well, my aunt, who really is from the wardrobe department, well, she knew of my crush on you from binge-watching the show, and so, when she saw that they needed an extra 'for Spencer Reid to gawk at,' she pulled a few strings so that it could be me." Y/N cringed when she felt a warm pair of hands come up to cup hers over her face, bringing them down with them. 

"You're telling me you asked for this gig just to meet me?" Matthew sounded as if he wasn't completely aware that he is a pretty sought after bachelor among the busy streets of Hollywood. Y/N couldn't help but smile at the fact that the tabloids seemingly got something right about the doe-eyed man who is now in front of her, still holding onto her hands with his own. 

"Yeah, I know, you probably think I'm just another crazy fan, right?" If anything, Matthew thought he was the crazy one out of the two of them. He's the one who's having salacious thoughts running through his mind about someone he literally just met, not knowing hardly anything about her, aside from her name and that she is dressed up in one of his favorite colors. He cleared his throat, choosing to create a respectable amount of distance between them in case she really only wanted a picture and an autograph. 

"I think it's crazy I have any fans," he exhaled, moving to a stack of modeling stills he kept around, just in case a fan caught him on the way to or from his trailer. "If an autograph is what you'd like, I can certainly sign one of these for you." Matthew held up a headshot and one where he was posing inside of a car. Y/N got up from the spot she had occupied on his futon, moving to get a better look at the photos. When she stood toe to toe with him, she dared to take a glance up at him, noticing he was looking down at her as well. 

"I, um, I---" she let out a breathy laugh, moving an inch away before composing herself. "An autograph would be great, thanks." Y/N felt like she had just blown it. A chance to steal a kiss from the one and only Matthew Gray Gubler. She could have been a social media legend, knowing all most ever get is light conversation, and maybe an original doodle. But, as she side-eyed him carefully, Y/N knew she purposely played it off because she wasn't the type to just take without it meaning something. And being a fan of Matthew's meant an awful lot to her. 

"Here you go, um, you got your phone?" His question came out soft and sexy, and Y/N was having trouble quieting her heart at just how human Matthew really seemed to be. She pulled out her phone, quickly tapping the camera app as her lockscreen and home screen were both screenshots of Matthew, himself, she'd found on google. "So, um, you want a serious one, or--" 

"Actually, um, since it's just the two of us here, I--could you, um, could you peck me on the cheek, maybe?" Y/N immediately regretted how naive she sounded over simply asking for a cheek kiss, but, then again, she only felt daring enough because she'd been aware of how friendly he is with most of his fanbase. Matthew smiled wide, motioning for her to lean in closer, while he bent down to plant a firm kiss right on her cheek as she snapped the picture. She turned back over to him, his face still extremely close to hers. "Th-thank you, again. The magazines? What they say about you ... don't do you justice." 

Y/N held on to her newly autographed glossy photo, her hand lightly touching where his lips had been only seconds prior. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Matthew? Gube?" Y/N wasn't sure why she was acting all floozing all of a sudden. He may be an actor, but he's just a guy. Matthew came over to stand directly in front of her, his back blocking her only way out. 

"I like the sound of my name when you say it," he murmured, ghosting his lips over hers. Normally, Matthew isn't always so bold with the ladies, but, it's been a while since he's been able to scratch at this particular itch. "If I'm wrong here, it's okay. It's just---I really couldn't take my eyes off you back ther--"

Without any further warning, Y/N closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his in an electrifying kiss, sending her entire body into a full blown frenzie. She began running her fingers into his short curls, briefly wishing his hair had been the length it was just a year ago. Still, she opted to test a theory of hers out, finding enough hair to tug on, eliciting a low growl from the man it belonged to. When Matthew broke the kiss, Y/N saw a fire inside his eyes she never knew could exist in such a wholesome person, before. This was a fire she had absolutely no intention in snuffing out. However, that thought didn't stop another from slipping past her lips before Matthew could kiss them some more. 

"Do you, um, do you tend to do this sort of thing often?" That caught him off guard for a second. 

"What do you---Oh! Well, um, not--not necessarily, I just---I only got out of a serious relationship a few months back, and I guess, I'm curious to see if the grass is greener?" Matthew hoped Y/N wasn't too confused by his metaphor, but he still cringed when she met him with a rather daunting look. 

"Oh, so, we're on the same page, then?" she questioned as she moved to catch him in another pleasant kiss. "You know, as much as I adore your 'Spencer' look, I would love to see what's underneath this outfit of yours." Y/N curls her fingers around his tie, using it to yank him flush against her, their mouths attacking one another in a battle that's nothing but teeth and tongues. In seconds, Y/N has Matthew's tie off his neck and on the floor, followed by her scarf and jean jacket. His nose follows the intoxicating scent of her perfume entirely around the base of her neck, his teeth nipping at every inch of it, leaving countless bruises as he sucks each mark dry. Right as he was about to pull away, Matthew heard Y/N moan against him, causing his brain to go haywire. 

"I swear if you keep that up, I won't be able to stop," he panted, Y/N using the opportunity to slowly unbutton his vest, discarding it on the floor next to her jacket before starting on his collared shirt, leaving playful kisses down his body until she was met with his belt buckle. Before she could even begin to unbuckle it for him, Matthew picked her up, laying her across his futon, his hands making their way towards her breasts as he palmed them gingerly over the fabric of her brassiere. "You sure you didn't know my favorite color is purple?" Y/N gasped at the ridiculousness of his question, though she couldn't be bothered to give him an amusing answer as any thoughts died on her tongue the moment his came in contact with her nipple. Y/N's hands found themselves gripping Matthew's short curls with renewed vigor as she continued to moan and pant underneath him. He pushed the rest of her bra down, massaging one breast with his hand while his tongue finishing taking care of the other. "Did you know I almost had to redo that scene because of you?" Matthew asked, biting down on her nipple, gently. 

"Ahh, fuck, I-I didn't," Y/N shouted, though it probably only came out as a soft whimper. Her arousal was becoming increasingly more evident as Matthew continued his menstrations on her. Y/N felt she'd suffered enough teasing, looking to pay the man back as she trailed a free hand down his chest, settling on the bulge his pants couldn't hide from any angle. 

"Sure you wanna tease me, Violet?" At the sound of the new nickname, Y/N felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her hand gripped his thigh, her nails digging into his skin through his slacks. "I bet I can make you cum with just my mouth," he murmured as he switched breasts, his palm massaging the one his mouth had just been on. Right as Matthew pulled a loud 'yelp!' from Y/N with his teeth nipping at her perked bud, both heard what sounded like banging coming from just outside his door. 

"Hey, Gube!" a muffled voice sounded from the other side. "Some of us are going out, you coming?" Neither Matthew, nor Y/N, dared speak, both hoping if they remained silent, the voice would go away so they could resume their activities. "Gube, c'mon, I know you're in there, hey, if you see her in time, you could always invite that girl you were ogling earlier at out!" Y/N failed at stifling a giggle, earning Matthew's hand to clasp over her mouth in order to keep her quiet. She wasn't expecting herself to find that simple act so goddamn fucking hot. "Alright, whatever, just know you're missing out!" The voice, along with the clicking of heels, walked away, and apparently took with it all of Matthew's confidence in his current situation. 

"Actually, Y/N... it's um, it's getting late," he gulped. "Why don't I just take you home?" Y/N blinked once, then twice, sure she'd heard him wrong. When Matthew shot up and went to retrieve his tie, she breathed out a disappointing chuckle. 

"Sure, just, um, let me get dressed." Y/N still had her skirt on while she managed to tuck her boobs back into her brassiere, debating on putting her jacket on, or not. When she eyed his vest on the floor, she snatched it, quickly taking her sheer top off, moving to replace it as the vest covered her cleavage up a bit more. The look on Matthew's face when he turned around to see where his vest had gone was priceless. Before she was sure to hear the unsettling truth in his voice, Y/N cut him off. "Sorry, it's just---Can I borrow this just until you drop me off?" When she looked up at Matthew with her perfect doe eyes, he couldn't find it in his heart to say no. 

"C'mon, my car is parked a few blocks down the road." 

-

The silent drive made every inch of her soft hair stand up as Y/N watched Matthew carefully while he drove his 1999 Chevrolet Suburban in the direction of her apartment. Y/N wondered why he suddenly changed his tune the minute someone banged on his door. Was he ashamed of being with me? Or, maybe he does have a girlfriend, and he wanted to stop before he cheated... Y/N rolled her eyes as they pulled up to her complex. "Well, um, th-thanks for the ride, I guess I'll---" What? 'Guess I'll see you later? No, that's not what you say to a guy you were this close to banging. Y/N missed the pout Matthew was sporting as she climbed out of his car. He chose not to follow her with his eyes, knowing that if he did, he'd follow her all the way up to her apartment with his entire body. Just as he was about to put the car in reverse, a loud knock came at his window. He rolled it down without thinking, and as he turned his head to see what the noise was, he was immediately met with a pair of lips, hot to the touch. 

A second later, Matthew registered her hands around his neck pulling him impossibly closer to her. As she felt his tongue dance with hers, Y/N briefly remembered why there were here in the first place. Reluctantly, she pulled away, seeing a very confused Matthew still panting from the driver's seat. "Wa-wait, what was that for?" he asked her, already believing he knew the answer, but wanted to, or possibly needed to hear her say it. 

"Thanks for the ri--" Y/N couldn't finish her gratitude, as Matthew had hopped out of his car, slamming the door shut as he sprinted to catch up to her. When their lips collided once again, this time, Matthew let go of any residual doubts he'd held onto, wanting to be present in this moment alone. 

"Now, what was it you were saying, Violet?" Matthew asked, breaking the kiss with a subtle smirk clear as day across his plump lips. Y/N playfully shoved him aside as she began walking towards her apartment. 

"I guess I was saying something along the lines of ... would you like to come in?" Matthew smiled wide at her, nodding his head as he ducked inside with Y/N closing and locking the door behind them. "So, um, I wasn't expecting company, so, please excuse the mess." Matthew glanced around the area, noticing that books were strewn everywhere, with empty mugs of what looked like days-old coffee still stuck to the bottom, plus papers and bobby pins plagued the areas of the carpet that could still be seen with the naked eye. "Hey, um, I have some wine here if you want any," she gestured as she popped the cork, pouring herself a tall glass before eyeing his in question. Matthew narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded nonetheless, taking the glass after she filled it, bringing the brim to his lips. Moscato. Nice touch. 

The pair sat comfortably on her sectional, discussing how she really came to be the coveted extra for the scene in the Union Station, to her personal opinions about which haircut/style suits his perfect jawline better. In the middle of him explaining his audition process and how he kept getting told several time that he 'wasn't right for the part,' Y/N pulled out a bag of what looked like weed with a small glass pipe. Matthew's eyes went wide as he watched her carefully add a small dollop to the pipe, lighting it, then smoking it like it was the most natural thing for her to do. "If you want a hit, all you gotta do is ask," her voice was smooth considering she didn't once have to cough up a lung, Matthew noting that she must do this type of thing often. 

"You, uhh, you smoke?" His voice came out rather pitchy and squeaky, but all Y/N could do was giggle at the notion while she held her hand out to him with her pipe ready. Matthew eyed it carefully, taking both the pipe and the lighter that'd been in her other hand for him. "It's uh, it's been a while, so you have a uhh," Matthew tried his darndest not to be embarrassed, but thankfully Y/N caught his drift, leaving the comfort of her couch just long enough to place a small wastebasket in front of him without one word being said. Matthew smiled gratefully up at her as he took the lighter, lighting the shredded leaves and he went to inhale through the pipe. He managed to only cough a little, using his fist to jab himself a couple of times in the chest. 

Y/N simply smirked, taking the pipe back as she decided to take another hit. "Not bad there, Rockstar," she giggled, leaning over to take a sip of her wine. Matthew did the same, and the two continued on, only taking one or two more hits each. "So, um, not to tell you what to do, or anything, but--you planning to stay?" It was an entirely innocent question. However, the look that Y/N saw flash within Matthew's golden irises was definitely not innocent. Y/N decided that two can play that game, so she placed the pipe down on the coffee table, moving to sprint down the hallway towards her bedroom. 

Matthew's long legs helped him catch up to her just before her hand reached for the knob of her bedroom door, he yanked her back, pushing her up against the wall just beside it. "Just what do you think you're doing, Violet?" Only soft mewls spilled from her lips as she felt Matthew's suck diligently across every nerve along her neck and collarbone. "It's a crime for you to look that good in my vest, you know that?" Matthew smirked as he let his slender fingers work the buttons on his vest before tossing it behind them as they slowly entered her bedroom. 

In a matter of minutes, Matthew had help Y/N out of her heels and bra, watching as the backs of her legs hit the foot of her bed. He ushered her to crawl onto it as he followed, his hand lightly trailing down from her jaw to the straps between her tights and her panties. Y/N let out what felt like her tenth 'yelp!' of the night as Matthew snapped each strap open, slowly peeling away the nylon material away from her pristine skin, taking his time to press sweet genuine kisses along the way. As her head hit the pillows, Y/N was bare except for her panties. 

A bold desire washed over her as she lifted herself up on the palms of her hands, taking one to lightly trail down his torso, using her other to finger off the buttons of his shirt. "Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something earlier ... what was it, again? Do you remember, baby?" Her voice was hot on his ear, sending a jolt of ecstasy through both their bodies. He just nods, dumbly, as Y/N moves to rid him of his belt and pants, chuckling as she discards his infamous mismatched socks, one blue with anchors, while the other was yellow with golden rings. Matthew moves to pin Y/N underneath him, his hand cupping her sex lightly as he nibbled on her earlobe. 

"I do believe I was right about here ..." his lowered voice trailed off as his middle and ring fingers invited themselves into her cunt, curling and twitching inside, causing curses and broken whimpers to fall from her pink-tinted lips. He kept up his rhythm, giving Y/N just enough to push her towards the edge, only to remove his fingers quickly before she fell off completely. Y/N was about to complain until she saw Matthew making his way down her legs, centering himself directly in front of her throbbing pussy. Y/N was pretty sure she could die at the sight with the way her heart had seemingly ceased its pounding in her chest. 

With that thought, she pulled her legs back, tucking them underneath her butt, slowly meeting Matthew's eyes, which were now laced with a small amount of concern. Y/N tried her best to convey exactly what she wanted. Why should she be shy all of a sudden? It's not like the actor was going to wish for a relationship with her after tonight, right? Go big, or stay the hell out of the bedroom. "I would love nothing more than to be eaten out by you...but, well, um, see I've sucked dick, don't get me wrong, but--I --- well, I've never done 69 before .. and, well, um, have you?" Matthew just blinked a couple times up at her, his silence wasn't helping at keeping her anxieties at bay. 

"You mean, have I 69ed it with anyone, before?" Matthew couldn't help the giggle that escaped his throat as he took in Y/N's embarrassing shade of red that tinted her cheeks just right. "Um, I have, but believe me, I guarantee you it's different everytime, especially with a different partner." Y/N blushed at his words, watching enchantedly as he moved to lay on the bed beside her. "I love the sound of getting to experience it with you." His words were laced with genuine curiosity and Y/N felt her heart grow in response. "C'mere, Violet," Matthew chuckled as he lightly patted his thighs, silently telling Y/N exactly where he wanted her. 

Once she was straddling him, lowering her cunt to his waiting mouth, Y/N decided to surprise him by gripping one of his balls gently, but firm, while licking the underside of his cock entirely, before taking him in a few inches at a time. She smirked as her teeth grazed over the ripples of his dick, noticing that Matthew still hadn't latched his mouth to her cunt yet. Slowly removing him from her mouth, Y/N cleared her throat to get Matthew's attention. "Excuse me, you know, if you stare long enough, might as well take a picture." Matthew snapped his face down to the space between them, chuckling breathlessly over at her as he moved to grip her thighs playfully. 

"My apologies, princess," he murmured before lapping at her insides, his tongue wasting no time at all collecting all her juices, clearly anticipating more as he sticks two fingers inside, curling them while mimicking similar movements with his teeth and tongue. Y/N lazily gripped his dick, giving him a thoughtless handjob as she moaned and mewled at his actions. Y/N knew she should probably get back to sucking him off, but she wanted to lead back up to it, so she leaned down, peppering soft kisses along his belly button, trailing down the defining line to his cock. She lightly scratched down his shaft, kissing and licking and nibbling here and there, all in a playfully constructive manner. 

In mere minutes, both had picked up a rhythm that suited the two as they were both close to reaching their respective climaxes. "Y/N, you---are you close?" Matthew breathed out, panting uncontrollably as he urged Y/N to slow down before he passed the point of no return. He gave her thigh a good smack, jolting her from releasing him and rolling over. "Co-condom?" he squeaked out, mentally cursing himself. This is just a one-time thing, condoms are necessary for this exact type of hookup, right? Y/N nods her head, pointing directly at the second drawer to the left of her bed. Matthew reaches over, pulling the same drawer out, eyeing a few condoms right away, smiling a little knowing there wasn't a huge box full. As he moved to close it, his eyes stopped on something shiny and fuzzy. His smile only grew wider as he reached for the item. 

"Y/N..." Matthew teased as he turned around to face the woman next to him. The cheap pair of pink, sparkly fuzzy handcuffs dangly from his index finger as his middle and ring finger held the foil package in place. When she peered over to see what he was talking about, her breath was cut short at the sight in front of her. 

"Oh, um, you found those, huh?" she joked, hoping he'd just find the fact that she had them funny, and put them aside for them to continue what they were doing. "Believe me, those were a stupid Valentine's Day joke, um, my ex--he was totally turned off by them, so they've been collecting cobwebs in that drawer since." Matthew didn't let Y/N sit with that memory for too long, as he was already fiddling with the cuffs, taking her wrists in his hands without a second thought. 

"May I?" Y/N nodded her head in silence, a shock of arousal hitting her at he very core. He then gently pulled her towards the metal headboard, clicking one of each pair to her wrists, then to bars on the headboard. Y/N shook her arms a little, testing to see if they were as cheap as she assumed. Much to her dismay, she found she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "I'm glad I saw those, now," was all he managed to say before he tore through the foil, wasting no time in sheathing himself with the condom, placing his cock directly at her welcoming cunt. "Fuck, Y/N," Matthew cursed, bottoming out as he brought his hands around to grip her waist tightly, leaving marks in no time. 

"Ahhh, oh god, Matthew! Fuck!" Y/N cried out, gripping her headboard as she threw her head back, hitting Matthew's chest repeatedly. He braces himself on his knees, giving himself as much room as possible to continuously pound into her as he brings his mouth down to her pulse point, biting harder than normal. 

"You're lucky I left my tie back in my trailer, I'd love to see what your pretty mouth would look like gagged." Y/N mewled at the thought, her head spinning with a high she hadn't felt in months. With every thrust from Matthew, Y/N tugged harder on the cuffs, feeling them slowly give the more she pulled against them. "Are you close, Violet?" Fuck, she thought, hearing her cute nickname did wonders for her pending orgasm, she could practically feel herself teetering over the edge now. 

"I--I'm close, just, pleeaassee, a little more," she panted out, deciding to arch her back as best she could, hoping a slightly deeper angle would help the man behind her out. 

"Shit, Y/N, fuck, that feels --- " Matthew couldn't finish his thought as he felt a wave of euphoria wash over him, knowing that Y/N was right there with him, both reveling in their sexual highs. As if she knew, Y/N felt the links of the cuffs break, her hands now free to move around, causing both she and Matthew to topple backwards; Matthew landing firmly on the mattress, while Y/N landed completely on top of Matthew. 

"Holy, hell, fuck, I didn't mean to do that," Y/N giggled, rolling over to look at the man who quite possibly gave her one of the best experiences she's had in a while. He looked over at her, a smile evident on his face from the laughter she'd heard just seconds earlier. "See? I told you there were cheap!" 

"Cheap as they were, I promised I'd help put them to better use, no?" Y/N playfully smacked Matthew in the chest. He got up from the bed to wander into the bathroom, coming out moments later with a damp washcloth. He heard Y/N softly whisper a small 'thank you,' to him as he finished wiping her down, tossing the cloth in the nearest hamper he saw. Silently, she moved around, now under the covers, to get more comfortable, holding the blankets up and out for Matthew to join her. Once he did, the two settled in a blissful rest, neither one clearly wanting to move. 

"You know," Y/N whispered, "I can see why you're single." The assumption caught Matthew by surprise. Sure, he knew his reasons for currently being single, but he never thought himself to be wearing them around his neck like a neon sign. 

"Really?" he squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Erm, care to enlighten me?" he ventured, testing to see what the curious woman has to say about his personal life. Y/N turned over so she could properly face him, knowing the second she laid eyes on his chiseled face, she'd be lost forever in his honey-colored eyes. 

"Well, um, for one, you barely had any qualms about sleeping with me, even though you barely know me." Matthew simply nodded slowly, gesturing to her with his hand to continue. "Also, well, I guess I assume it must be hard for you--you know, what with your name and face being, well, everywhere." Much to Y/N's surprise, Matthew just snorted at her comment. 

"Well, Y/N, you're not wrong, per se, however, I do hope I'll find myself lucky enough to see someone the way all my fans see me." As the two settled into the bed more, Matthew putting an arm over Y/N, their noses just inches away from touching. 

"Oh, how is that?" she whispered into the dark of the night. 

"The way you see me, of course." 

\-------♥--------


End file.
